


Keep in Touch with Mama Rin

by Horselessheadsman



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: A story of dnd, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselessheadsman/pseuds/Horselessheadsman
Summary: A story from my dnd group where we all cried.





	Keep in Touch with Mama Rin

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda happened the day I published this. I love dnd so much.

Keep in touch with mama rin  
Or how I made my dnd group cry

Hey guys horseless here, and I am here to tell you about an ongoing game of dnd I've been having with some friends of mine.  
Now what we do isn't exactly a real dnd game we switch characters, often don't roll and we switch up who is the dm pretty often, I was dming this kinda, but it goes with the basic rules of 5th edition dnd so that is what I'm calling it.  
So without further adieu the story

Ene: an elves rouge who was basically working as an escort She never used the same name for very long and is the main character for this story was at the time mad at Vincent and vika

Vika: she was a mysterious character that had a drakkensteed she didn't have a very big role here except that she was the sister to another character and made ene mad.

Vincent: one of my characters a Warlock of the great old one, named Zichnaavrunh, he was the baby of the group often blushing and getting flustered he had a secret love of ene that won't play in yet

Ghillie : the other main characters here Ghillie was a wood elf druid raised by wolves he was around 12 he carried the pelt of his mother and a knife made of her jaw bone, I know gross.

 

adam: was a warforged barbarian, considered brothers. With Ghillie as they came from the same tribe. Think the iron giant

Okay here is the story  
Ene was ticked at Vincent and vika for reasons that aren't important so she stormed off into the woods only to find Ghillie and Adam. Ghillie being a child said hi and greeted her as a child does. Ene being a somewhat responsible adult asked him where his parents were "don't got any, used to have a mama but she's dead now it's just my brother and me."  
Ene fell in love. And took the child into town with Adam under the name rin.

The two got to chatting and "rin" dropped a bombshell. She was once a mother but couldn't take care of the child. Ghillie says that she could be his new mama and starts to call her mama rin.  
Snacks and fluff are had.  
Ghillie tells rin about his old mama rin is unphased, she loves this kid too much. He shows her the knife and offers to make her one.

They head back to Ghillie's camp and he starts working on it. Soon Vincent and vika show up calling Ene by her proper name and tell her she needs to come back.

This lead to the saddest scene I've ever written

"Mama rin why don't you want me to call you mama to them?"  
"And why did that guy call you ene?"

Ene just kinda takes some deep breaths before responding. "Well, Ah have lots of names. Ah get paranoid if I don't use new names."

"Ahnd, well, they don't know Ah was a mama, ahnd Ah don't want em ta know."

"Why mama"

"Cuz me bein a mama tha way Ah was is shameful. Ah don't lahk givin pahsons any more excuses ta look down on me."

Ghillie just hugs rin

"oh."

Ene hugs back tightly

"well, can Ah see tha dagger yet?"

He hands her a dagger made of flint and elk jaw with the name Rin carved into it.

Ene takes the dagger and looks it over. "Ya know, Ah think Ah've fallen in love with tha name Rin.

"Yay"

"Ahnd Ah've cahtainly fallen in love wit ye, ya lil chestnut."

Ghillie just hugs her again and says "I love you too mama"

Ene then states that she has to go back because she doesn't feel she could raise a child at least not now to which Ghillie says "you'll visit right? Promise?"

"Ah will. Promise."

And that is how I made the whole group cry.


End file.
